Forbidden Magnetism
by MageMew
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo both have new girlfriends, they both love them so much. However, when they meet each other in a practice studio, an attraction that shouldn't be forms between the two. How long can this magnetism last before they are caught? Rated M for later chapters containing smut. Yaoi, boy on boy, KaitoxGakupo. UPDATED FROM MY TUMBLR WITH CORRECT SPELLING.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Fate is a bitch.

This is the conclusion Gakupo came to after the events that happened. First, he had finally asked Luka out, and, to his suprise, said yes. However, he couldn't kiss her, not at the school. Luka had told him her best friend, Miku, also got a boyfriend not too long ago. He had decided to stay after in the school's expansive practice school, to write her a song.

Why was fate a bitch?

Because as soon as he stepped in, his eyes fell on a beautiful person.

He knew immediately who the person was. It was Kaito. He was part of the 'Big Five', the most popular kids at the high school. The most popular of them all was Kaito's new girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. If you were associated with them in any way, you were considered 'popular', or at the very least, 'known'.

Kaito was 16, but he looked around 20. He was tall, with dark blue hair. He always wore his scarf, no matter what.

He was beautiful.

And staring right at Gakupo.

The events that followed were a blur in his mind. He remembered walking towards Kaito, and the next thing they knew, they were kissing furiously, unable to stop.

What had lead up to this? Gakupo remembered talking to him, remembered him being asked to practice a duet with Kaito that he was going to do with Miku. His memory fogs up, then clears up around the time he hit the wall while making out with Kaito. They didn't want to break the contact, not even to breath, as of they feared that if they did, they could never kiss each other again. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but it was becoming painfully clear that Gakupo was the dominate one.

Finally, the need for air overpowered their want for each other. They broke apart, gasping for air. Gakupo could feel that just the kissing had made them both half hard. He wanted to continue, so badly. However, the sudden realizations that both of them had girlfriends hit him like a bullet train. He pushed himself off of Kaito, and, without another word, left the studio.

If the two boys had been smarter, that meeting would have been just a little fling, and nothing more. However, nobody could even begin to guess how far out of control this situation would get. And it all started thanks to a magnetism that shouldn't have been felt.

—

**(AN: So, yeah. That 's the first chapter. More to come! By the way, if this seems like déjà vu, it's because I've posted this on my tumblr [mage-of-eternal-time]. I've fixed the spelling errors in this version. Enjoy!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

(AN: Alright, still going! On tumblr, I mentioned that I didn't want to write smut. Well, I will soon, I promise you. Enjoy chapter two!)

—-

It had been a couple of days since their 'meeting', and both boys had become a bit restless, unable to shake the memory of each other out of their minds. They couldn't really see each other during the day, and they felt as if they were slowly going insane. They hoped their girlfriends didn't notice.

They did.

Luka decided to keep silent about the situation, and not inquire Gakupo. After all, if the problem was truly bothering him, he would've told her by now. She chalked it up to nerves.

Miku, on the other hand, was the talkative type. She expressed her emotions through many words. Including her concern over Kaito.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Miku asked one day between classes. She needed to know. Otherwise, it would drive her nuts trying to figure it out for herself.

Kaito smiled sweetly at her. "It's nothing, Miku," he lied. He was a performer. He could fake any emotion at the drop of a hat. And no one could see he was faking.

No one, that is, except Miku.

"Don't lie to me, Kaito," Miku said sternly. "I won't be mad. I promise." Her puppy dog eyes seem to be staring right into Kaito's soul.

"I'm just nervous. You're my first real girlfriend. I don't want to mess this up."

Miku grinned. "Was that all? Well, that's a relief! I thought it was something seriously bad. I'll try not to make you nervous."

Kaito was relieved that she believed him. There were truth to his words; Miku was his first girlfriend, and he didn't want to screw up too badly. However, in his mind, making out with your girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend (try saying that three times) qualified as 'screwing up', and was in the subcategory of 'screwing up pretty damn badly'. The warning bell rang, and Miku gave him a quick kiss goodbye, before rushing to her classroom.

Kaito always felt a spark when he kissed Miku. He always felt like it was right, like she was the one.

But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he had felt that same spark during that meeting with Gakupo.

Because of their concern, the girl decided a double date would set everyone at ease. They planned it out, and didn't tell the boys about it until the day of. The boys didn't have any choice but to say yes.

For the girl, the date went just as planned. The park they chose was close enough so everyone could walk there and back, yet secluded enough for them to enjoy the day in peace. They had a nice day, and things felt right.

For the boys, it was a totally different story. Every time they saw the other's girlfriend kiss them, they wanted to say "No, he's mine." But they knew they couldn't. It was as if the girls were trying to make them envious. Envious of a love that they wanted to share with each other.

After the date had ended, and both girl went home, the boys arrived at Gakupo's house. They decided to make a promise: whenever they could, they would meet up at one of their houses, and leave when dawn came around. No one would know except them. It was the perfect plan. As soon as they agreed, they began kissing.

Of course, anyone with half of a brain could see this promise was idiotic and flawed in so many ways.

—

(AN: The next chapter is just going to kind of be a filler. I'd still read it, but hey, it's just gonna be a filler. Don't kill me. Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

(AN: THIS CHAPTER IS A TERRIBLY CRAFTED EXCUSE TO PUT MY VOCALOID BROTP IN OKAY? CAN WE LIVE WITH THAT? I just need them to go in somewhere, so why not here? Enjoy the filler chapter!)

—-

Dawn always came too early. As part of the promise, as soon as the sun started rising, they would wake each other up, share a kiss goodbye, and then go their separate ways. This separation was so that if one of the girls showed up for one reason or another, there would be no suspicion.

It had been a month since the promise had been made. They became a bit more careless than they wanted to admit, sometimes coming a bit earlier or staying a little past dawn. They also had tried meeting up in the mornings, but they had quickly found that they were too tired then to do anything other than cuddle.

What they had decided to do now was a bit crazy. They met in the school's courtyard Saturday evening, and, after a brief perimeter check, stared making out. They had found themselves on one of the benches, and their tongues had found their way into each other's mouths. With the way they looked, it seemed like nothing could stop the two.

Until they heard a gasp and an "Oh, my."

The two broke apart suddenly, afraid that their girlfriends had caught them. Instead, they saw a woman with long black hair holding a cat, and a girl with wavy blonde hair holding a bunny.

Mew and Mayu.

Gakupo was the first to speak. "Look, this looks bad-"

"Actually, it looked really good!" Mayu interrupted, bouncing a little. The girl was grasping onto the bunny, as if she was trying to strangle it. "Why'd you stop?"

Mew looked at Mayu like a mother would look at a child they were about to scold. "Mayu," she said in a calm but stern tone. "That is not important at the moment. What is important, however, is figuring out why they were kissing." Mew was absentmindedly petting her cat as she talked.

"Who cares? It was hot!" Mayu stated. Another look from Mew actually made her flinch, the axe she had tied to her side wobbling a bit. "Okay. I guess it is important."

Mew and Mayu spent the next twenty minutes getting answers out of Gakupo and Kaito. How did it start (The meeting in the practice studio)? Didn't they both have girlfriends (This question was met with no eye contact and a yes)? Why did they keep seeing each other (When this question was asked, Kaito nearly ran off)? After they had gotten the answers they were looking for, the boys begged them not to tell anyone.

"We promise we won't," Mew said, and Mayu nodded her head. "However, I don't think this can last much longer. But, if you need any help at all, we're here for you." With that, Mew got up and left, and Mayu ran behind her, saying something about a deal they made.

The boys felt Mew's words roll around in their head. "I don't think this can last much longer." The words were heavy, and they wanted to get their minds off of those words as soon as they could. Kaito turned around to mutter an apology, but when he turned his head, he saw that Gakupo had left.

—

(AN: So sorry this chapter is suckish! I wrote it in 30 minutes. I promise chapter four will be out soon, but since I'm on my computer, it's going to take a bit, since the unfinished version is on my iPod. Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4: Had to Tell

**(AN: I'm glad I finally updated this! Usually, I don't finish fics till the end, but I'm determined to finish this one! I hope you enjoy! And about the pairing name: I just go with what sounds more natural to me. Although Kaito will end up being the bottom bitch, just so you know.)**

Mayu knew she would tell.

She was getting tired of seeing the girls blissfully unaware that their "wonderful sweethearts" were locking lips, and possibly doing more, behind their backs. Mayu was so tired of seeing how the boys kept looking at each other, and the girls not seeming to notice at all. She just wanted to bonk them on the heads with the blunt end of her axe, and yell at them to open their eyes.

But she couldn't tell the girls.

Luka's eyes would light up when she talked to Gakupo, and she got a bit more animated when she talked about Gakupo to someone. Miku would get bouncy at the mere mention of Kaito, and blush whenever she talked about him. It just seemed too cruel to tell the girls right away. Besides, she promised that she wouldn't tell the girls.

But that didn't stop her from telling someone else, a very close friend of Kaito.

"Hello, you've reached the house of Meiko, can I get you something?"

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay? Especially not Luka or Miku! I'm not even supposed to tell, but it's killing me to not tell!" Mayu said into the phone desperately.

Meiko paused. "Okay, calm down. I'm listening."

Mayu took a deep breath. "Kaito and Gakupo are cheating on their girlfriends with each other."

Meiko didn't do anything at first, but then she started laughing. "First of all, Gumi owes me twenty dollars. Second of all, where did you hear about this? Third of all, why the hel- heck are they trusting a 15 year old with a secret like that! Their 16 and can barely keep a secret... No offence."

"None taken."

So Mayu told Meiko everything she knew. Even though it wasn't much, they both knew that they probably knew too much.

"You just have to promise not to tell either of the boys! I'll get Gumi to transfer the money to you."

"My lips are sealed."

No prizes for guessing what Meiko did next.

* * *

"Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?!"

That was the first thing Kaito said to Gakupo when he saw him about an hour later after Mayu told Meiko the "secret."

If you haven't figured out by now, Meiko called Kaito right after Mayu hung up to congratulate on "coming out of the closet," and he lost his mind, demanding to know who told her about him and Gakupo. Meiko, not wanting to rat out Mayu, said that it was a trap, and now she wanted to know more. Kaito, in a rage, hung up, and drove to Gakupo's house. He grabbed him and shoved him into the closet.

"Calm down, Kaito!" Gakupo said, in a hushed whisper, holding up his hands defensively. "First, tell me what the hell you mean."

"You know what the hell I mean! Why did you tell Meiko about us?!"

"I haven't told anyone anything! You probably got tricked into telling her."

"She's a horrible liar, I know someone told her!"

"Don't be so loud!" Gakupo said, darting his eyes around the dark closet. "I have company over!"

Kaito's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell m-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two men fell out onto the carpeted floor. When Kaito's eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing he saw was an unamused cat, standing next to a pair of legs that looked almost as white as paper, contrasting sharply with black high heels and a black dress that hung just below the knees.

"You know," Mew started. "Most people would take this opportunity to make a lame 'coming out of the closet' joke here, but since I like to think I'm above those people, I'm not going to do that, and just skip straight to the part where I ask you why you were in the closet in the first place."

The two boys looked embarrassed, but Kaito tried to gather up his dignity, and stood up. "Gakupo told someone about us!"

"No, I did not!" Gakupo said. "You're just scared Meiko will tell!"

"Okay," Mew put up her hands. "Start from the beginning. Meiko found out, you're blaming Gakupo, Gakupo is saying he didn't do it. Do I have it straight so far?"

"Yes," Kaito said, refusing to look at either Gakupo's angry look or Mew's unamused look. He tried looking at Sabami, but he seemed to have the same expression Mew had. Suddenly, all three of their phones went off at the same time. Kaito was getting ready to say 'I told you so,' until he read the text:

_From: Mayu_

_To: Mew, Kaito, Gakupo (Group Message)_

_I'm sorry. I told Meiko. I had to tell. I'm rly sorry._

Kaito had a dumbfounded look on his face. Mayu, sweet little Mayu, told Meiko?

"I told you so," Gakupo said.

"Look," Mew said, shaking her head, "I don't know why Mayu told Meiko, but I know Meiko won't tell. She has a secret of mine she's been keeping since we were little. You have to not freak out over every little thing, Kaito. I'm going home now, Figure out what to do with this information."

With that, Mew scooped up Sabami into her arms, and walked off, leaving the two to deal with their own problems.

**(AN: Sorry this chapter felt like a filler. I just need to get from Point A to Point B. I promise there will be a bit more drama, and a bit more romance, in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Do We Keep Doing This?

**(AN: Let it never be said that I don't update. I just do it hella slow. Anywhatsowhoevers, I promised romance and drama, and by god, you'll get it. Although, it's less drama and more of a failed attempt at angst, and I wrote smut. Yay. So, this chapter is officially where the M rating kicks in. It's nothing too graphic, just handjobs. It's my first time writing smut, so I hope I didn't screw up too badly. Chapter 6 will have more appearances by Mew and Gumi, and Chapter 7 will be, in a word, funny. Or at least, my attempt at being funny. Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Morning, Kaito!"

Miku's voice rang out as soon as Kaito walked into the hall. He had gotten there early to study for his Spanish exams, since he was failing Spanish. He didn't expect Miku to be there.

"Oh, Miku!" Kaito smiled as his girlfriend gave him a hug. He tilted her head up, and gave her a sweet kiss.

"When did you get so good at kissing?" Miku joked after they broke the kiss. "Have you been practicing?"

"On mops," Kaito joked back, making Miku giggle. "Oh, and soccer balls," He winked, making her laugh hard.

_And Gakupo. _Kaito mentally swatted away the nagging voice.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Miku asked, when she finally calmed down her laughter. "You never come before 7 AM, unless I'm involved."

"Spanish exams," Kaito said, feeling embarrassed. "Señor Bruno said that if I come to the early morning study sessions, he may be able to curve my finals grade, so I'll pass."

"That'll be a hell of a curve," Miku replied, aware of his less-than-stellar grade in Spanish. "Well, I'm here early because Meiko said she had something important to tell Luka and me."

Kaito felt his stomach drop. He still kept his smile, but was panicking on the inside. His mind went into overdrive. _Oh god, is Meiko going to tell? _He had to basically bribe her to keep her mouth shut. Was all of that for absolutely nothing?

"Welp, gotta go! Meiko should be here any minute now." Miku hugged Kaito tightly. "Love you!" With that, she kissed him, and skipped away, her long pigtails bouncing with each step.

Kaito watched the teal pigtails, and had to force himself to walk to the Spanish classroom, and not throw up.

* * *

Gakupo was researching some plants when he felt someone hug him from behind. Pink hair draped over his shoulders. He looked up, and was greeted by Luka's small smile.

"Good morning," Luka said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Morning, Octopus," he replied, kissing her on the other cheek. They started this routine as a greeting. As for Luka's nickname, he found out her favorite food was octopus, and the name stuck.

Luka lightly laughed. "I see you're still making changes on the paper."

"Yeah, it's due tomorrow. And I wanna impress Mr. Al with it."

"Well, good thing he's easy to impress."

The two giggled, which quickly turned into laughing. Luka rarely showed strong emotion, so Gakupo felt special whenever Luka showed these feelings.

Which made him all the more guilty for cheating on her with Kaito.

Luka clicked on something. "Look, some pictures. You can use them in your report."

"Thanks, Octopus," Gakupo said, copying the picture onto his report. As he was typing to citation, he asked, "Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Meiko said she had something really urgent to tell me, so Miku and I had to show up early."

Gakupo had to force himself to keep typing. He felt like he was going to pass out. Was Meiko going to break the promise? Why did he even ask?

"Are you okay? You're making a lot of typos. More than usual." Luka had taken control of the mouse and keyboard, starting the spell-checking process.

"I'm fine. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and the tiredness is hitting me now." He put on his best fake smile, and showed it to Luka.

Luka made a small smile. "Well get some more sleep tonight." She quickly kissed him goodbye, and walked off.

Gakupo put his face in his hands. If he was right about Meiko, he was so fucked.

* * *

During lunch, Kaito and Gakupo tracked down each other. Meiko was nowhere to be found, and neither were their girlfriends, so they ended up on the school rooftop. They sat down, looking out over the courtyard. The roof was somewhat hard to find, so they really had no fear of being found. Kaito sighed audibly.

"What's wrong?" Gakupo asked, concern growing for his friend-with-some-benefits.

"We should have never trusted Meiko," Kaito said, trying not to meet Gakupo's eyes. "She probably wants something." Kaito's blue eyes were blurry, as if he was holding back tears. Gakupo knew that he was.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we didn't technically tell her; that was Mayu's fault." Gakupo scooted closer to Kaito. "And if things get really rough, Mew can always vouch us out of things." Gakupo put his hand on Kaito's back. Kaito jumped a bit, but didn't move.

They stayed silent for a good two minutes. Suddenly, Kaito brought up a question the two were dodging since the beginning.

"Why do we keep doing this?"

Gakupo looked surprised, but in his heart, he knew he shouldn't have been. Mew had asked this questions a couple of months ago, and even then, they avoided the answer. But the further along they went, the more guilt they felt. Why did they keep doing this? It would cause nothing but pain in the end.

"I don't know," Gakupo replied honestly. He was the one looking away, but could feel Kaito's stare Gakupo wasn't used to being this vulnerable, but those eyes made him tell the truth. He was forcing himself to breath normally.

"Then why? Why can't I quit on you?" Kaito's voice was quivering, and his voice was little more than a whisper. Gakupo didn't have an answer for that. He just held Kaito closer, rubbing his back to try to calm him.

Truth be told, Gakupo was never good with dealing with other's emotions. It helped him that Luka was stoic, so he didn't have to deal with too many negative emotions. But Kaito was an open book. If there was any emotion, he showed it. Of course, Gakupo had seen him act around people, to cover up how he felt. But in moments like this, Kaito's breath starting to become uneven, Gakupo saw how he was truly feeling. And he didn't have the first clue what to do.

So, he did what he always did when he was nervous; start talking, in hopes that it would break the tension.

"Well, I think it's because lust is like a drug. You have your first hit, and you are amazed, as it screws with your brain's chemistry. After you get that initial hit, you want more. You can't stop it. You would give up everything, just for your next hit. But lust isn't love. When you're in love, you would battle to the ends of the Earth, just to see them, just to make sure they're okay. With lust, if that person disappears, you look for a new source. You don't care what happened to the first person; you just go after the next person."

Gakupo realized that he probably made the situation even worse, so he sighed.

"If what we're feeling is lust," Kaito said, "why would I do the things for you that you would do for the one you love?" He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and they started to flow down silently.

Gakupo bit his lip. He needed a miracle, a distraction, something to save him-

"Because of the chemicals messing with your brain."

Gakupo had never been happier to hear Mayu's voice. He looked up, seeing the blonde-to-rainbow haired girl staring at them, her cat-yellow eyes showing no emotion that he could detect.

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe five minutes," Mayu shrugged. Gakupo noticed there was someone next to her…

"God damn it, I owe Meiko twenty bucks!" Gumi yelled, glaring at Mayu. "Ugh, why couldn't have you been kidding?"

"Well, that's beside the point," Mayu said, sitting down next to Gakupo. Usamo Mimi, the stuffed bunny/microphone she always carried moved from her hand to her lap. She started absentmindedly playing with her bunny's collar.

"You bring up a good point about comparing lust to a drug. But you obviously never really wanted someone. Whether you feel lust or love, your brain's chemicals don't know the difference. But they do know the body. They want to hear the voice, to see the eyes, to touch the skin. The brain will fight for the body. And if anyone gets in the way…" Mayu looked down at her axe, which was tied tightly near her waist. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. And when you think someone will that that drug or body away, you ca-"

"Basically," Gumi interrupted,"what she's trying to say is that you shouldn't worry about defining your relationship now. I'm assuming it hasn't been that long, and you should enjoy it." She looked at Gakupo, and he looked up at her, the two longer strands of hair she had bobbing a little as she shook her head. "As long as the girls don't know, no harm, no foul!"

Gakupo looked down. He didn't want to look at anyone. Assuming that Meiko didn't tell, Gumi had a point. As long as the girls didn't know, who cares what they did?

"You're right," Kaito spoke up. "We shouldn't have to lable our… um…"

"Relationship," Mayu said, smiling. "Well, I've filled my quota of helping people today. See you two later."

With that, Gumi and Mayu left, leaving Kaito and Gakupo to sit in silence until the warning bell rang.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

After school, they tracked down Meiko. All three of the girls had left on a field trip with their English class, so they hadn't been there all day. Meiko had opted to go home. Miku and Luka, on the other hand, were staying for a couple of days, for extra credit.

"No, I'm not," Meiko said, hands on her hips. "They missed last night's season finale of 'Forgotten Hearth," so I wanted to tell them, without anyone else around." Meiko rolled her eyes, as it was the most obvious thing ever. "It's a huge show, and since they aren't coming home for a few days, they wanted to know if Hana and Yamada got together, and who Ito's baby was."

Kaito's mouth was dropped open, and he couldn't close it, stunned silent. Gakupo looked ready to find the nearest tree and attempt to beat the living hell out of Meiko with it.

"You could have fucking told us that!" Gakupo yelled. "We thought-"

"That I was going to tell?" Meiko asked. She looked back and forth at the two, then burst out laughing, having to clench her stomach. She tried to talk, but she was laughing too hard.

"This isn't funny!" Kaito said, finally able to say something. "We were worried sick!"

"Oh god, you think I'm _that_ bad at keeping secrets? Oh my god, that's fucking _rich_!" she replied, wiping a tear away. "Guys, I'm the best secret keeper in the universe. I have secrets from _kindergarten_ that I still haven't told anyone. Hell, I have secrets that you two told me that you probably don't know. If the girls find out through any word of mouth, it'll be from Mayu, not me."

The two boys were still angry at Meiko, but knew that she was telling the truth. If something was that important, she was like Area 51; nothing got out. They sighed.

"Well, I'm going home now," Kaito said, not waiting for a response.

* * *

Kaito almost fell onto the bed, not bothering to take off his school uniform. He was emotionally drained from that day, and wanted nothing more but to sleep. He breathed, feeling the softness of the pillow beneath his face. Suddenly, he felt lips on the back of his neck, sending chills up and down his spine.

The lips moved up his neck to his ears. They stopped to whisper.

"You know, the least you could do is kiss me goodnight."

Kaito rolled over, meeting Gakupo's intense stare. He was lost in those deep purple eyes. He just wanted to look at him.

Gumi's words echoed around in his head. _You should enjoy it._ Her words comforted Kaito, and gave him affirmation; Gakupo was the one he wanted. For now, he wanted to feel every inch of him, other feelings be damned.

Gakupo smiled, as if reading Kaito's mind, and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, innocent even, and their lips parted. Kaito smiled.

"I don't want to say goodnight, not yet."

He leaned in, making the kiss deeper than the last one. Gakupo responded by gliding his tounge over Kaito's lips, a silent plea to enter. Kaito gave permission by opening his mouth, and Gakupo let his tongue roam around in Kaito's mouth. Both the boys moaned, not even trying to hide their arousal. Kaito was so easily turned on, it wasn't even funny. Gakupo, lost in the kiss and loving the sounds Kaito was making, started grinding slowly against his crotch. Normally, at this point, Kaito would pull away, tell him to stop, not wanting to go that far.

Tonight was different. Whether it was because he was emotionally drained or because of Gumi's words didn't matter. He moved his hips up higher, so that Gakupo could grind more of his dick, which was growing harder by the second. Gakupo's hand, which had been caressing his back, started moving towards Kaito's school slacks. He made quick work of them, taking them off without taking his lips off of Kaito. Kaito was impressed, but as soon as Gakupo stripped off his boxers and started playing with his cock, his mind went blank.

Kaito had masturbated before. He was a teenager, after all. But Gakupo was different. Kaito usually liked to finish as quickly as possible, but Gakupo was almost painfully slow. His fingers traced his length, from base to tip, driving Kaito crazy. Gakupo slicked some precome onto his hand, and started pumping. Slowly, his hand went up, down, up, down. Kaito wasn't even trying to hide his moans, as Gakupo went to work on his neck. Gakupo was biting and sucking as much flesh on his neck as he could, and Kaito was suddenly glad he wore a scarf. Kaito was focused on the heat pooling in his lower stomach, the pressure building. Gakupo was tourturing him, but it was worth it.

"Gakupo," he managed, his voice breathy. "I'm gonna-"

He didn't have time to complete his sentence, because Gakupo started pumping hard and fast. Kaito let out a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan, as he threw his head back. Gakupo had started pleasuring himself, and he was moaning against Kaito's neck. Gakupo's tongue darted out against Kaito's collarbone, and Kaito couldn't hold himself back anymore. Moaning Gakupo's name loudly, he came onto their school shirts, but he didn't care. Seeing Kaito in this state, his head thrown back, panting in ecstasy, pushed Gakupo over the edge, and he came soon after.

Both the boys were hazy from the pleasure. As Gakupo got up to clean up, Kaito closed his eyes, the after-haze of orgasm lulling him to sleep.

**(AN: Well, this didn't start out with smut, it just kinda happened. Still, hope you enjoyed it! That was my first time writing smut. Also, this chapter went through the most revisions of any fanfic I've ever written. I think I have three different versions of this, one being a totally different scenario than what happened. The only thing left from the original version of this chapter is the Spanish exams and Kaito's incompetence at Spanish. Well, see you in Chapter 6!)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**(AN: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't know when this story will end. I know ****_how_**** it will end, I just need to make the path to get there. Plus, I love developing the characters and the universe. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, though!**

**I have a really dumb question to ask: what's my "****_writing style_****"? I understand how stupid the question sounds, and I have a faint understanding of the word, but I just never looked into it. The reason I ask is because the one compliment I can count on getting is that people like my "writing style". It makes me feel good, because I'm doing something right, but I have no idea what it is that I'm doing right.**

**As promised, this chapter will have Mew and Gumi. Hopefully, chapter 7 will be funny. Chapter 8 will once again take advantage of the M rating of this fic. So, I'll shut up. Enjoy!)**

Kaito opened his eyes, the morning sun welcoming him. The sun, it's golden rays streaming into the room, coloring everything it touched a soft warm yellow, reminded Kaito of why he _wasn't_ a morning person. He turned over onto his stomach, trying to block out the light.

That was when it occurred to him that he had no pants on.

Of course, since he had just woken up, he didn't remember last night, just a haze of kissing. He got up, and dragged himself to the kitchen.

"Ga'upo," Kaito slurred. "Do y'u know wh-"

He was cut short by a short scream.

"Good god, Kaito!" A voice said. It was a girl's voice, too dark to be Miku's, too light to be Luka. "I did _not_ need to see that in the morning!"

Kaito looked down, and realized he wasn't wearing anything from the waist down. His face flushing a deep red, he dashed back to Gakupo's room. When he shut and locked the door, the memories of the night came rushing back to him. He slowly slumped down, muttering a series of 'fuck's under his breath.

He now had a new found hatred for mornings.

* * *

When Kaito found a bathrobe, after some time of soaking in his own embarrassment, he came back out to the kitchen. He was met by a wide eyed Gumi, watching him.

"Well, glad you decided to cover up your dick."

He suppressed an urge to slap himself or Gumi.

"Well, I forgot I wasn't wearing any pants… or anything to cover it up. "

Gumi rolled her eyes, and just then, Gakupo came into the room.

"I heard a scream a few minutes ago."

"You're a bit late to be the knight in shining armor," Gumi said sarcastically, walking to the fridge. "Your boyfriend here was free-ballin' it not five minutes ago. And I saw it. Worse, his shirt was all crumpled, so I saw it _all_." Gumi did an exaggerated shudder as she looked through the fridge.

"To my defense," Kaito stated, glaring at Gumi, "I had forgot that I wasn't wearing my boxers." Gakupo looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"And _how_ exactly did you forget last night?"

Kaito tried to stop his face from flushing, but to no avail. "Because I had just woken up," he mumbled to the ground, hoping no one would hear.

It just wasn't his morning, because Gumi had heard.

"Oh, I see," she smirked, pouring coffee into a glass. "You two were up all night." She started giggling, covering her mouth with her hands to exaggerate it. Kaito rolled his eyes at the over-reactions of Gumi.

"By the way," Gakupo said, turning on the coffee machine, "Your pants are in the dryer. Put them on, Mew is coming over."

"Why is it always Mew?" Kaito asked, sounding a bit more irritated than he actually felt. It wasn't that he hated the cat lover. Quite the opposite. But it felt like she had been involved since day one. Almost like the two couldn't keep a secret unless Mew also knew.

"Because out of everyone who knows, she's the only _rational_ one." Gumi had a look of overacted betrayal, as if he would dare call her untrustworthy.

Gakupo brought up a good point. Kaito sighed, then went to the laundry room to retrieve his pants.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Mew showed up, looking way too awake for a Saturday morning, at least by Gakupo's standards. She was wearing a very complicated outfit, with multiple cat prints on it. Her hair was tucked into a tail-like scarf. Sunglasses rested on top of her head. And, of course, she had Sabami with her. She sat down, her cat adjusting comfortably in her lap.

"So, you called?" She said, untucking her hair and taking off her scarf, letting her waist long black hair fall. She set her sunglasses on the table, waiting for Gakupo's response.

"Yes," he replied, setting a mug of coffee down in front of her. "Now, as usual, you _cannot_ tell anyone. I know we say that a lot, but I'm serious." He looked Mew in the eyes. "This will cause people to talk."

Mew nodded, petting Sabami. "Okay, I understand." Her ink black eyes showed very little emotion, but her voice held no malicious intent. She wanted to help. Gakupo sighed in relief. Then, he turned to Gumi.

"That goes for you too, Gumi. I swear to god, if this gets around the school, all that will be left of you will be your goggles."

Gumi saluted him. "Yessir! I won't tell. Besides, my goggles are very important."

He had no idea where that came from, but he sat down, trusting Gumi. Gakupo looked over to Kaito, who looked about ready to throw up. He didn't want to stress him, but he had no choice. He took a deep breath, and began.

"As you know, Kaito and I have been fooling around for the past few months. It wasn't supposed to escalate above the kissing. But last night… it did." He was about to take another breath, when Gumi cut off his thought process.

"Basically," she said, looking at Mew, "What he's saying is that these two had sex last night."

"It didn't go that far!" Kaito finally spoke, yelling at Gumi.

"Dude, I saw your dick in all it's… I'd say _glory_, but-"

"It's not small!"

Mew, as usual, didn't show much emotion, but what she did show told the story. She was processing all of it. While Gumi and Kaito continued to argue, she put her hand up.

"Was there any penetration, and did either of you climax?"

"No to penetration, yes to climaxing." Gakupo was a bit taken aback by Mew's question sounding so casual, as if she was used to dealing with these situations.

"Then it wasn't technically 'sex,' by definition, if there was no penetration. But _that_ is a can of legal, social, and moral worms that I do _not_ want to open under any circumstances. However, since you both climaxed, I'm assuming from each other and not your own hands, then I would say that 'escalated' is an alright description." Mew nodded, like she was satisfied with her answer. She suddenly got serious, looking at Gakupo as a warden would at a new inmate. He flinched under Mew's suddenly hard gaze. "As long as it was consensual for both parties involved. It _was_, correct?"

"Y-Yes," Kaito and Gakupo both stuttered out, not wanting to meet Mew's wrath. Her eyes softened.

"Good," she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Gumi, of course, took that as a sign that Mew was finished, and jumped into the conversation.

"So," she said, her eyes gleaming devilishly, "What was it like? Dreamy? Perfect? Or did one of you have 'performance issues?'" She put air quotes around the last two words. She was about to start again, when Mew cut her off.

"Megpoid," Mew said in a dangerous tone. "I believe it would be best to not ask too many questions. They are trusting us with extremely personal information. It's absolutely disrespectful to ask. Understand?"

Gumi looked down, a pout on her face. She nodded her head, and Gakupo had a sneaking suspicion that it was only because of the use of her full name. Mew took a sip of her coffee, sighing.

"You two do understand that you're deep in this relationship now, and not only will separating be hard, it'll be much harder to explain to Miku and Luka?" Mew shook her head, while scratching the head of her beloved cat, who seemed uninterested in everything but Mew's hand petting him. "It's possible to quit while you're ahead, but it's going to be hard."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Not even Gumi had a smartass remark. The two boys looked at each other. Mew had a point. If they stopped now, it was going to be hard, but was it worth the trouble of keeping it secret? Mew didn't show any bias towards any decision, she simply looked at the two.

"The way I see it," Gumi said, breaking the silence. "If you two feel like how you do when your with the girls, then I see no reason to stop." Her tone had no sarcastic or dramatic infliction, it sounded almost flat. It didn't help to set the two at ease, but it did help them make their decision, and to break the silence.

"I think I'll take Gumi's advice," Kaito said, his voice shaking slightly. "I feel safe around Miku, but I feel safe around Gakupo, too. I-" He started tearing up, and Gakupo walked around and held him tightly. He kissed Kaito's cheek softly, rubbing his back. He whispered "it's okay" over and over as Kaito quietly cried, simultaneously trying to comfort himself and Kaito. He couldn't even begin to imagine the humiliation Kaito was feeling.

Gumi did a quiet 'aww' and held her hands under her chin, supporting it. Gakupo had to suppress the urge to snap at her, but sent a death glare her way. Mew nodded her head, mouthing 'I understand' at Gakupo. He did a small nod in response. She stood up, sliding him two pieces of paper, and left quietly.

"Well," Gumi said, clapping her hands together. "Since I'm horrible at this emotional stuff, I'll leave you two alone. Ta-ta!" Gumi got up and quickly left, leaving only Kaito and Gakupo.

Gakupo wasn't sure how long they sat that way. After a while, Kaito's crying reduced to heavy breathing. Gakupo lifted Kaito's head and connected their lips. Their lips overlapped, and neither of them wanted it to go any farther than that. They also didn't want to stop, finding comfort and solace in each other's lips.

After a while, Gakupo stopped kissing. He looked into Kaito's eyes, and so many emotions swirled in his azure eyes, he didn't know where to start.

"Why don't you wash your face off?"

Kaito nodded, and got up from where he was sitting. Gakupo relaxed, feeling worn out, when it was barely 9 AM. He wasn't sure how to feel, but there was a heavy block of some emotion inside of his stomach.

He suddenly remembered the two slips of paper Mew gave him right before she left. He grabbed the first one, written on a sticky note.

_I'm sorry for causing trouble. However, I think this'll cheer you up._

_~Mew_

Gakupo grabbed the cardstock paper, decorated with orange and yellow. While it was quite an eyesore, he knew who it belonged to. He mentally kicked himself. How did he forget?

The twin's birthday was tomorrow.

**(AN: Wow, that became a lot more angsty and cliched than intended. Honestly, you could find this in any romance novel, I bet. I'm trying to give the characters their own personality, while trying to keep a hold on what would probably happen if this happened in real life. That's why Mew is there; she adds a sense of reality back into this.**

**I wanted to address a point an anon pointed out at TVS. This fic is not saying homosexual relationships are forbidden. It's saying that under these circumstances, i.e., both parties already having a significant other, their relationship is forbidden. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Thank you for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Pin The Tail

**(AN: Well, I was gone on vacation for a week, but the advantage is, I can write quite a few chapters of this. Again, I'm hoping to steer this back into the "humor" category, after the last few angst chapters. I've actually wanted to write this particular chapter for quite a while now. I thought it would be funny, and I'm hoping it is. Chapter 8 will have smut, and Chapter 9 will develop Meiko and Haku. Sorry that this will probably be a novel length fanfic, I'm just having so much fun! Well, enjoy.)**

"Glad you could show up! Sorry we didn't get the invitation to you beforehand!"

Rin's cheery voice greeted Gakupo and Luka at the door. Luka bent down and hugged the little blonde girl. Gakupo spotted Len across the room, and waved. Len ran up excitedly and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, little man," Gakupo laughed, ruffling the blond boy's hair. Len hi-fived him, then tugged his sister along with him. Rin waved at the two.

"I can't believe they're turning 14 _already_," Luka said, smiling. "I remember when the Kagamine's were just little toddlers. They were so cute, but you couldn't tell the two apart." She shook her head. "That was probably because I was only three years older."

"Well, it's easy to tell 'em apart now," Gakupo commented, making Luka smile wider. They walked to the table with all of the presents. It looked like they invited everyone at the school. After setting their things on the table, they went to look for someone to talk to. Luka immediately found Miku, who was talking to Kaito. The two boys made eye contact briefly with each other, but Gakupo quickly turned around, not wanting to get involved with anything, considering the drama that had happened yesterday morning.

He aimlessly wandered around, looking for someone to talk to. Soon, he found Neru, his old babysitter, standing in the corner, on her cellphone. He wasn't sure if he should talk to her, but decided that it would be best.

"Hey, Neru," Gakupo said, walking over. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Neru said, looking up from her phone. She smiled, and shook her head. "God, I still remember Rin and Len when I babysat them. I remember when I babysat _you_!" Neru laughed a bit harder. Her muted yellow eyes seemed to be full of nostalgia when she looked at the twins. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at the twins. "So, how are things these days?"

"Great, actually!" Neru commented excitedly. "I got a new client, with the _cutest_ little kid. His name's Oliver, and his father, Tonio, is super nice." Neru looked at her phone while she was talking. It wasn't to be rude; she was never without her phone, and she was a babysitter in high demand, so she was constantly talking to clients.

"I also see you upgraded," Gakupo noted, pointing to her smart phone. "What caused you to change?"

"Well, times have changed."

The two looked at each other, then started singing the title track to "_Anything Goes_." Neru used to sing that song to Gakupo to calm him down. The song, as well as the musical, had a special place in his heart.

Soon, he heard another voice join in on the line 'and black's white today'. He looked over to see Luka, snapping her fingers in rhythm and harmonizing. Soon after, on the line 'silly juggalos', he heard Miku and Kaito join in. When they finished the sonh, a small crowd had formed. They gave them a standing ovation.

"Wow, we could probably start a barbershop quintet!" Miku joked, although Gakupo knew that the majority if the crowd would agree with her wholeheartedly. He nodded his head, and looked at Luka. She quickly pulled him into a kiss. Like all of the other kisses, it was sweet, with a small hint of romance behind it.

But this time, he felt different.

He didn't know what it was about this time. All of the kisses before had a special spark behind them. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but it was a feeling. A warm feeling, in the back of his mind.

But this kiss lacked that spark. Everything else was the same, except for the spark. Without it, he felt like he was stage kissing any normal stranger, not kissing his girlfriend.

_Could it be_, his subconscious asked, _because you're falling for someone else?_

_Someone you shouldn't be?_

He quickly shook off the feeling. _Probably not in a romantic mood today_, he concluded. Luka pulled away, blushing a little and smiling a lot. Gakupo returned the smile.

"Ugh, no kissing in front of the birthday boy!" Len came in, and playfully punched Gakupo while rolling his eyes. "It reminds me of my lack of girlfriend."

Miku laughed loudly, then suddenly pulled Kaito into a kiss, dipping him like in a cheesy romcom. Everyone laughed, a few close friends and a few douchebags cat-called, and Len rolled his eyes. Gakupo laughed.

It was forced.

* * *

"So, everyone knows how to play, correct? Here are the rules one more time! So, we spin you…"

Rin was explaining the rules for 'pin the tail on the donkey,' a game everyone has heard of but very few had actually played. Kaito was up first, having been blindfolded. Just before the game started, Miku suggested an alternate name.

"Can't we call it 'pin the tail on the ass?'"

"Miku!" Kaito said, shocked, while everyone else laughed their asses off. Since his blindfold was on, he didn't see anything, but he heard the rest.

"Miku Hatsune, there are innocent ears here!" He heard Rin yell.

"Rin Kagamine, may I remind you that I am the same age as you?" Len replied in a biting tone.

"Yeah, but I'm the older one."

"By _literally_ thirty seconds!"

The twins kept arguing, while Miku explained her reasoning.

"Well, another name for donkey is 'ass,' and you're pinning it on the rear. Therefore, 'pin the tail on the ass' is a _much_ more descriptive and truthful name!"

"Can we please just start?" Luka said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay!" Len replied, and suddenly Kaito was being spun around. And around. And around. And around he went. He lost any sense of direction. Soon after, Len pushed him out to the floor. Kaito stumbled, the fell, face first. He laid on the ground while everyone laughed. Kaito was just trying not to vomit. He breathed deeply, trying to regain balance. He clutched the tail tightly.

Then, for some ungodly reason, "_La Cucaracha_" came on, so loud, he couldn't even hear himself think.

He had a feeling in the back of his mind that the music was Rin's doing.

Kaito blindly stumbled forward, his hands out. He felt his tail hand hit something, and he thought he hit the donkey. He slammed the tail, right on the canvas like material. He heard a faint buzzing noise.

The music stopped.

The fain buzzing transformed into uncontrollable laughter.

Kaito was confused. Why was everyone laughing? He had pinned the tail! As if hearing him, Miku came over, taking deep breaths to control her laughter.

"I know I called it 'pin the tail on the ass,'" Miku whispered, sounding on the verge of tears from laughing too hard. "But, um… wrong ass." Her voice dissolved into her airy laugh again.

Kaito finally had the sense to take off the blindfold. He saw what everyone was laughing at. Miku couldn't have been more right. He had, indeed, pinned the tail on the wrong ass.

More specifically, Gakupo's ass.

As soon as he saw the purple hair, Kaito buried his hands in his face, hiding the flush of dark red that had colored it. He swore he heard at least two people fall on the ground laughing. He wanted to melt into the floor. Luka was even laughing, but at Kaito or Gakupo, he couldn't tell. Kaito felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around.

Miku captured his lips in a kiss.

He felt the wonderful spark he always felt when kissing Miku.

Of course, he felt this same exact spark with Gakupo.

**(AN: Yeah, 'pin the tail on the ass' was the whole joke. That's literally the only reason this chapter exists. Sorry.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Other Things

**(AN: Yep, this is a smut chapter. It started out as a PWP, but I hate not having details. This chapter takes place 2 months after Chapter 7. **

**I had a mini debate in my head about where they should be, and I decided on them at home. There was another version of this chapter where the 'events' happened at the twin's birthday party, and one if the twins found out. The reasons I decided against it was as follows:**

**1) 4 people already know. It may not sound like much, but it's plenty.**

**2) Trying to get to the smut from there would be unrealistic to the point of sheer stupidity.**

**3) By this time, they've been fooling around for only about 6 months. If I kept with the birthday plan, it would have been only 4 months. I don't think any couple would be into exibishiomisim at that stage, especially if they're keeping it a secret.**

**4) I needed to develop Kaito's relationship with Miku. Gakupo's relationship with Luka will happen in chapter 9.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways.)**

Kaito was standing in Miku's living room, pacing around slowly. She was going to be home any minute, and he needed to talk to her. He had called to 'hang out,' which wasn't a total lie. He had already called Gakupo, saying that he 'needed some time to think,' which wasn't a total lie, either.

The door opened, and Kaito sprung up, seeing Miku carrying some paper bags.

"Hi, I'm home!" Miku said, dropping her bags on the coffee table. "Sorry I had to make you wait, I wanted to get some stuff for dinner!" She took out a huge bundle of leeks, and skipped into the kitchen. He followed her, watching as she started cutting the leeks.

"Whatcha' making?"

"Oh, my granny's family famous beef-and-leek stew," she giggled, her eyes focused on the cutting board. "She used to make this all the time when I was sick. It was my favorite thing that granny made, and I _always _begged her for the recipe. 'Not yet,' she always said. Then, for my seventeenth birthday, she gave me the recipe!"

"That's a cute story," Kaito replied, not sure what else to do. "The most my grandma did for me was send me twenty dollar checks for my birthday."

While Miku was cooking, they talked about what their families were like. Miku finished the cooking, and poured the soup into two bowls.

"_Bon appétit_!" Miku said, watching Kaito take a careful spoonful. Kaito couldn't believe how good it tasted.

"Wow, Miku, I didn't know you could cook so well!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Miku clapped her hands together. "Well, that's great! Let's eat!"

They ate in silence, as Kaito thought about the best way to ask her something. When they both had finished eating, Kaito took a deep breath.

"Miku, I need to talk to you about something important."

Miku looked a bit nervous, but she nodded her head. "Okay, what is the important thing?"

"I know we've been dating for the last six months," Kaito started, "but I think... I think we should take it to the next level."

"Are you gonna marry me?" Miku teased.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that... uh, I think that, um..."

Miku's eyes became wide with realization. "Oh, you want to start getting sexual?"

"Only if you want to," Kaito quickly said. "I'm only asking this because I love you, and this will bring us closer together."

_I love you._

Those words kept spinning around in his head after he said them. He did love her, yes. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked. He would only have sex with someone he loved.

_Then why are you screwing around with Gakupo?_

He didn't answer his subconscious.

Miku blushed, but smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"We need to talk."

Those were the words Gakupo didn't want to hear. He had woken up an hour ago, and Kaito hadn't shown up. He assumed it was because he was asleep at his own house, but in reality, Kaito was waiting for him in the kitchen. Gakupo slowly sat down, a feeling of dread filling up. Despite that, he faked a smile.

"Okay then. Talk."

Kaito took a deep breath, seeming to dread the thoughts he was having. But, after a few seconds of silence, he finally blurted out his words all at once.

"I slept with Miku last night. I felt it was right, she felt it was right, and I still love her. I'm sorry."

There was a minute of silence. Gakupo was trying to process what he had heard. Okay, so Kaito slept with Miku. Big deal, that's his girlfriend. He did get a bit jealous that he still loved Miku. But, again, she was his girlfriend. Why in the world did he-

Gakupo's thoughts were cut off by Meiko coming into the kitchen from the sitting room.

"That's it? You got all worked up for _that_?! Dude, she's your _girlfriend_, you're _supposed_ to fuck her if she says yes and you say yes, not Eggplant over here!"

"I have not fucked him yet," Gakupo said into his hands, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Gumi told me that you di-"

"Goddamit!" Kaito yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "Why did we trust her with-"

"Okay, let's see who knows. We have Cat Lady, who barley speaks at all; you have Carrot, who only tells extra info about secrets to those who already know the secret; you have Lolita and the stuffed bunny, who don't have any friends; and you have me, who keeps secrets locked up like Area 51." Meiko put her hands on her hips. "I'm positive that the secret that you fucked won't get out."

"It was just… stimulation via hands," Kaito said.

"It's called a handjob."

"Meiko, _please_," Gakupo said, rubbing his temples. "This is between me and Kaito."

"Well then, why did he call me sobbing twenty minutes ago? Gakupo, you have to realize that you're not the only one who knows." Meiko looked Gakupo in the eyes. "The four of us who know, however, are some of the most trustworthy people on the planet. Sure, for different reasons, but you catch my drift." She shook her head, her short, burnt caramel brown hair shaking with her. "We won't tell. I swear."

Gakupo sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Meiko had a point. She knew all of the girls who knew, and he knew that they had their mouths shut. Still, it made him uncomfortable that more than two people knew.

"Okay," Gakupo sighed.

* * *

That night, Gakupo realized that he was horny as hell. He had no clue why, but he wanted gratification, and he wanted it as soon as he could. He walked into the bathroom, ready to jack off until he was satisfied.

What he saw was Kaito wrapped in a towel.

_That'll do_, he thought.

Gakupo quickly caught Kaito's lips. The kiss was rough, but still nervous. He wasn't sure if Kaito would even want this. But as soon as Gakupo felt Kaito undo his belt, he knew that he could go ahead. Gakupo did quick work of the towel, exposing Kaito's dick. Gakupo went to his neck, his collarbone, his chest, each suck, each bite, each lick making Kaito moan louder. The possessive marks Gakupo made with each bite on the pale flesh drove him mad. He got down to Kaito's small happy trail, which confirmed that the curtians indeed matched the drapes. Gakupo licked the patch of hairs, making Kaito shiver with pleasure. Finally, he made it down to his erect cock.

Kaito wasn't big, but he wasn't small, either. Lengthwise, at least. Girthwise, there should be a choking hazard warning, it was so thick. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to fit it in his mouth. However, this was the point of no return. Gakupo took Kaito's length in his mouth. He heard Kaito gasp, and he took that as a sign he was doing something right. He slowly sucked on his cock, moving his head up and down. He heard Kaito moaning and gasping, and Gakupo just kept on sucking, hoping he _was_, in fact, doing something right.

For a minute, Gakupo wondered if Kaito felt better with Miku. His thoughts wandered into thinking about Luka. She had made it clear that she didn't want sex until she was married. But he really didn't feel anything with her anymore. He still liked being around her, but her kiss wasn't the same. Her touch didn't send any special feeling. It was friendly to him, no longer romantic.

_You know_, his subconscious inturrupted, _you really shouldn't think about these things when you're giving a blowjob._

He focused back on sucking. Feeling adventurous, he very lightly scraped his teeth over Kaito's length. That sent Kaito over the edge, releasing into Gakupo's mouth. Having no clue what to do, he swallowed the liquid. He quickly decided that it was one of the worst decisions he had made that week. The liquid was salty, bitter, and thick. Gakupo felt sick, but what else could he do?

Kaito was out of breath, leaning against the counter. Gakupo got off his knees and looked at Kaito's flushed face. He kissed Kaito, hoping that none of the taste was still in his mouth. Suddenly, he felt his back slammed onto the counter. He recoiled, accidentally breaking the kiss. Kaito looked at him, bright blue locked with deep purple.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted, "but I'm going to get you off." With that, Kaito went to Gakupo's collarbone and nipped at it. Gakupo inhaled sharply. Kaito kept going downwards, skipping most of the foreplay, since Gakupo was already hard. Gakupo wished that Kaito took a bit longer exploring his body, but the sudden feeling of warmth on him quickly turned his mind off.

Kaito may have said he didn't know what he was doing, but in Gakupo's eyes, he was doing so well, he could probably make a living off of it. Kaito's tongue went between quick licks and long, drawn out ones, some going along his length, some on just his tip. Gakupo grabbed the back of Kaito's head, partially for support, partially for him to go faster. Kaito, however, went at the same speed. Gakupo constantly felt over the edge, but what truly pushed him was when Kaito started to fondle his balls, and that was it, Gakupo was coming inside of Kaito's mouth.

The orgasm left him out of breath, feeling like all voluntary movement left when he came. Kaito finally came back up, kissing him again. In between the kisses, Gakupo accidentally let three small words leave his mouth.

"I love you."

**(AN: Wow, that was plotless. Then again, it is porn. Well, at least I like it. Also, I think "burnt caramel brown" is the purplest of prose that I have ever written.)**


End file.
